


A Fateful Scent

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judai doesn't understand why Edo wears cologne. He also doesn't understand why he has to spray it right next to him. The rest of the students definitely can't understand what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fateful Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and all should be glad that I don't.

 

Judai made a face and wrinkled his nose at what was happening next to him. 

Spritz.

The cologne shot out.

Spray.

Such a hateful sound.

Sniff.

Ugh. Yuck.

Judai was now wiping his hands on a paper towel as Edo was literally covering himself with cologne. He never used to before. Now, you could smell the Phoenix wafting towards you before you even saw him.

Squirt.

That tore it.

Without warning, Judai rounded on him. "Hey! Could you please stop drowning yourself in that stuff?"

Edo glared. "Juvenile as usual, Judai. You should try it sometime. Not everyone enjoys the smell of fried foods."

Judai growled as he took his frustration out on the innocent paper towel. Why did Edo have to occupy this bathroom the exact same time he did?

"Yeah, well you don't have to spray it so close to me," he replied in a rather infantile fashion.

Edo feigned shock. "Why? Does a little bit of culture disturb you? Maybe you could take up a lesson here or there."

"Maybe if I wanted to smell like a sissy boy…"

In seconds, the nozzle was in Judai's face as Edo really let go with the bottle. Thankfully, the jet of cologne missed his eyes.

"Kisama," Judai bit out as he shoved Edo up against the sink in his haste to get the hell out of the bathroom.

"Kisama!" Edo yelled back as the door slammed shut behind him.

When Judai returned to the dorm, his hands were shaking with rage and he knew his cheeks were burning red.

"Aniki, what is it?" Sho approached him with a worried expression.

"He…just…pisses me off so much…" Judai seethed.

\---

By nightfall, Judai's anger faded and it was now steadily being replaced by guilt. And embarrassment.

Crunch.

His footsteps in the dirt.

Whoosh.

The waves hitting against the shore.

Knock.

Judai's knuckles striking against the wood.

Edo's surprised face appeared in the doorway as the door itself was pulled open. "Judai?"

Edo." Judai retained a steady gaze no matter how badly he wanted to look elsewhere.

Edo crossed his arms as his eyes turned glacial. "So…what? Are you going to punch my lights out now?"

Judai self-consciously placed his hands into his pockets to alleviate his discomfort. It wasn't working. "No. I was actually gonna apologi…" In mid-sentence, he gagged. "My God, Edo, the odor is worse than before!"

As Judai stood there, the rolling wave of stench assaulted him in a poisonous fog as it trailed out of the confines of Edo's houseboat and into his unprotected face.

"See, there you go again! Can you not respect my right to smell good?"

"No, I can't respect the right for anyone to make themselves smell horrible."

"And…it's my cologne bothers you. Right?" A faint teasing smile appeared on Edo's lips.

"It's just plain…unhealthy! And annoying," Judai added.

"But," Edo continued in his smoldering undertone, "aren't you sure it's truly me and only me that's bothering you? Or, is it something else entirely? Something you can't…quite put your finger on? Hmm?" Edo was now openly smirking.

Judai was left dumbfounded as guilt gave way into confusion. Was Edo coming on to him?  
Well, he wasn't going to look like an idiot.

Judai advanced a step forward. "I can put my finger on it," he declared.

"Can you?" Edo raised an eyebrow; his lips softly pronouncing the words.

"Why are you baiting me?" Judai asked blandly.

Edo expertly countered with another question. "Why did you really come here, Judai?"

"To inform you that you piss me off with your goddamned cologne, Phoenix."

Judai's hard shell was beginning to crack. He could literally feel it breaking. But, he wasn't going to give in quite so easily.

Now, Edo was the one who took a step closer. "Maybe I wanted to piss you off with my 'goddamned cologne.' Maybe I wanted to piss you off so much that I was all you could think about. Maybe I wanted you to come looking for me."

"That's pretty demented," Judai commented.

"Is it?" Edo whispered huskily.

"It is," Judai decided.

No further words were exchanged as rigid postures were suddenly woven into a tangle of limbs as both boys collided with each other in a sea of hormones that sarcasm—and Edo's cologne—just couldn't cover anymore. By morning, they were an item. By the weekend, it was all over campus. Even Manjyome had fainted dead away when he heard the news.

The academy would never fully recover.

\---

Smack.

A kiss.

Groan.

A satisfied sound.

Sigh.

Longing beyond description.

"Judai-kun," his lover whispered.

Judai smiled in his passion-induced haze as Edo held him close whilst wrapped in the Pro Duelist's cerulean bed with sable trim. Black and blue. Most likely the state of Judai's lips at present from long moments of suction.

Nuzzling into the crook of Edo's neck like a stray kitten that had just found the person it wanted to stay with forever; Judai breathed in Edo's scent of delicate jasmine, zesty currant, sensual amber, and notes of other sweetness that Judai couldn't identify. Edo's cologne. How could he ever have hated it? How could he ever have denied its power?

Lazily, Edo smiled back into Judai's eyes as he shifted his hips seductively over Judai's sensitive area; his lean leg brushing against his own. Despite Edo's cold and cautious exterior, there was still a sex bomb in there that would and could try anything once. Who knew?

Currently, they were aboard Edo's ship. Judai was blissfully aware that he was supposed to be in his own dorm, but chose to sneak away regardless. Some nights, he didn't reappear at the dorm at all. Explaining the situation to both Sho and Kenzan took some doing, but Judai hoped that in time they would understand. They had backed off several yards since.

There was no greater present, not even on Christmas morning, than opening the button at Edo's throat and throwing off that godforsaken tie just so that he could inhale that scent. Even though Judai liked the tie. Even though he liked it even more when Edo wore nothing at all.

Then, Judai caught an inspiration. "Edo, why do you wear cologne?"

Edo ruffled his brunet hair. "It's something older boys do to make them more appealing to others."

It was in Judai's head to revert back to his bitchy adolescent self and argue that he was at least sixteen months older, but instead he simply closed his eyes and breathed in that scent again.

"It works," he half moaned.

Ever so gently, Edo kissed him on his forehead. "Ai shiteru, tenshi," he murmured in his slight accent.

Judai smiled wider as sleep claimed him once more.


End file.
